


Tea Time Treat

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Tea Time Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is Ninefish's fault. It's squicky and... well, the Queen would be shocked. ;)  


* * *

She gasps at the cold and wonders yet again how pain can still merge with pleasure; whether she'll get beyond shivering at the sound of him, and more, much more, at his touch. 

She’s a girl for some warmth and his cock is hot. There’ll be scars in the morning and, possibly, for the rest of her life. For now, she can only close her eyes and swallow. There’s really nothing like this.

“I thought we were having afternoon tea.” She’s unashamedly conscious of the hitch in her voice as she comes.

“Cucumber can be more than a sandwich filling.”


End file.
